


Bad Trip

by TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxious Stiles Stilinski, Depressed Stiles, Depression, M/M, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski Gets High, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every full moon, Stiles and Derek go to a lottle opening in the middle of the woods. There, Derek focuses on controlling himself and his new shifting abilities, and Stiles smokes a joint. This time, however, Stiles begins to have a 'bad trip' and Derek must try to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had a bad marijuana trip so I just looked up some signs, sorry if it's not completely accurate.

The sky was bright due to the full moon. Two warm bodies were snuggled close on the hood of Stiles' jeep. A pair of puffy glazed over eyes and a pair of supernaturally blue ones stared at the neverending sky. A joint rested nicely inbetween long skinny fingers as strong hands rubbed up and down Stiles' long torso. Two hearts thumping together in a wide opening deep in the woods. 

Stiles placed a hand over his eyes and took a deep inhale of toxic chemicals. He held it in his lungs as long as he could until smoke was puffed out in small smoke rings. "The world is completely fucked." He sighed. A deep chuckled from the chest underneath his head made his ears vibrate in a way he didn't like, but didn't want to end. 

"Ok, thats enough babe." Derek took the joint from him and put the flame out inbetween his thumb and index finger. Stiles began to protest, but found it pointless as his werewolf boyfriend flicked the butt somewhere impossible to find in the dark while completely baked. "You're high as a kite." He kissed Stiles' temple. 

Stiles leaned into the touch, but rolled his eyes. "A kite on what kind of day? Like whats the wind speed? Huh? Gotta be pacific, Der." Sarcasm bled through every word and Derek just found it completely adorable. Strong hands moved to rub skinny arms. He wanted to make sure Stiles was warm, because he knew Stiles wouldn't have a clue while he was high. "Anyway, the world is shit." He flung a lanky arm over Derek's stomach. 

"Why? What's so wrong with the world?" Derek asked. They had this conversation every time Stiles smoked pot, so every full moon. He didn't enjoy talking about these things with Stiles, but it was the only time Stiles would talk about them. 

"We waste so much time; learning, working, worrying, crying. We're told its only while we're young, and once we're adults we'll be in control. Its all lies so they can blame it on us." This argument was a new one. It was very similar to ones Derek had heard before, but the way Stiles said it was a way he hadn't heard it before. The way he spoke so dully and so...broken. Derek just pulled his body closer and continued to keep Stiles warm. There wasn't much else he could do. 

"All so they can blame it on us when we wake up completely warn out and hopeless. So they can say, oh well," Stiles took a deep shaky breath. He was beginning to shake and Derek was starting to get worried as his heart sped up. "Maybe you should've tried harder Stiles! Maybe if you weren't such a fucking spaz all time! Maybe if you'd have listened and tried to be happy you WOULD BE!" Stiles screamed through tears and buried his face in Derek's shirt. His heart was thumping so loud it was scaring Derek. Stiles felt like everything was spinning and he just wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to stop. "I just want to be in control of my life." He sobbed. 

Then it hit Derek, Stiles must be having a bad trip. He rolled Stiles onto his back and hovered slightly over his body. Stiles had his eyes clenched shut and his hands tangled in Derek's shirt. "Stiles, baby, I need you to look up at the sky. Look at the sky and take deep breaths with me. C'mon baby." Derek rubbed his arms. Derek exaggerated his breathing to help guide Stiles. In and out, both boys focused on breathing deeply. 

"There you go, baby. You're in control. You controlled your breathing." Derek pushed hair away from Stiles' face and kissed his forehead softly. Slowly, Stiles heart began to beat regularly. Finally, Stiles opened his eyes to stare up at his wonderful boyfriend. 

Once he was convinced Stiles was alright, Derek rolled onto his back and tangled fingers with Stiles. " I know with everything that goes on in Beacon Hills, its hard to be happy. We are in this together, Stiles. I know the world is tough, but please don't give up."


End file.
